Fluchtwege
by PieRatPoet
Summary: Nach dem Untergang der Dauntless sucht James Norrington, zurück in Port Royal, nach einem angemessenen Fluchtweg aus dem Leben und lernt so manche bittere Lektion über sich selbst...


Es ist ein sonderbares Gefühl, zurückzukehren. Wenig hat sich verändert in den langen Tagen meiner Abwesenheit, kein Erdbeben hat die Stadt im Meer versinken lassen, kein Piratenangriff sie in die Knie gezwungen. Nur die Staubschicht auf meinen größtenteils kostbaren Büchern ist etwas dicker geworden, und das nachsichtige Lächeln des Gouverneurs eine Spur bitterer.  
„Lasst Euch versichert sein, wir sind außerordentlich froh, Euch heil und lebendig wieder zu sehen", sagt er und schüttelt heftig meine Hand, erschiene es uns beiden doch höchst unziemlich, würde er Anstalten machen, mich wie einen Freund zu umarmen, und ich schlucke hart, verbiete mir nachhaltig, auch nur einen Gedanken zu verschwenden an jene zufällig abwesende Person, die dieses „wir" mit einschließt, jene Person, die ich geliebt und an einen anderen verloren habe – ein gnadenlos alltägliches Schicksal.  
Die Nachrichten vom Untergang der Dauntless, erklärt er, hätten Port Royal bereits vor einigen Wochen erreicht. Mit einem Anflug von Neugier mustert er mich, dass sein Taktgefühl es ihm offenkundig verbietet, mich mit Fragen zu bestürmen, nehme ich mit vagem Wohlwollen hin, zumal ich nur allzu gut weiß, wie sehr es mir doch an Mut fehlen würde, das Grauen zu schildern, selbst wenn ich – unwahrscheinlich genug – die rechten Worte zu finden in der Lage wäre. Stille kommt auf, die der Gouverneur damit zu überbrücken sucht, mich zum Tee einzuladen, und für einen Augenblick nur bin ich gewillt anzunehmen, würde es doch bedeuten, sie wieder zu sehen, und aus demselben Grund lehne ich schließlich ab. Ich bin mir meiner Schwäche bewusst: ein Lächeln, ein unbedachtes Wort aus ihrem Mund, und ich wäre bereit, meinen Entschluss zu überdenken, und weiterzukämpfen.  
Was nicht sein darf. Deshalb sage ich, „So leid es mir tut, habe ich dennoch bereits eine anderwärtige Verpflichtung, Sir", und der Gouverneur quittiert meine Worte mit einer Höflichkeitsfloskel und glaubt mir nicht, und für einen Moment legt sich ein Schatten, den als Sorge zu bezeichnen ich mich scheue, über seine Züge, doch ich lasse ihm keine Zeit, die Gedanken, denen er nachhängen mag, weiterzuverfolgen, endlich setze ich ihm auseinander, weshalb ich eigentlich gekommen bin: mit ruhiger Stimme, die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt, die Maske der Gleichgültigkeit akribisch fixiert, erzähle ich ihm von der Untersuchungskommission der Admiralität, der es obliegen wird, die genauen Umstände und Hintergründe des Verlustes der Dauntless zu überprüfen, von Admiral Greystoke, der sich gegenwärtig bereits auf der Überfahrt von Nassau befinden muss und der Gouverneur sagt, „ich verstehe, ich verstehe", aber natürlich versteht er nichts, zumal ich ihm den wichtigsten Teil verschweige, nämlich dass ich keineswegs gewillt bin, mich vor der Kommission zu verteidigen: ich bin nicht versiert genug in der Kunst des Selbstbetrugs als dass ich mir weiß machen könnte, den Schuldigen nicht zu kennen. Einen Schuldigen, den noch heute zu richten ich mir zur Aufgabe gemacht habe.  
„Ich werde mir sofortiger Wirkung mein Offizierspatent zurücklegen", erkläre ich dem Gouverneur, dem Vertreter der britischen Krone und Staatsgewalt, nicht etwa meinem alten Bekannten Weatherby Swann, dessen Sympathien ich vor langen Jahren durch Loyalität und ungeschicktes Schachspiel gewonnen habe, und ebendieser Gouverneur nickt und überlegt und sagt noch einmal „ich verstehe", und kommt zu dem Entschluss, dass es sich letztendlich nur um eine Formsache handelt, ein paar Dokumente, eine Unterschrift, es tut ihm aufrichtig leid, und zumindest meine Offizierslaufbahn findet somit ein sauberes, rasches Ende, das James Norrington, Privatperson und Versager, sich selbst nicht vergönnt. 

Auf der blank polierten Platte meines Schreibtisches liegen ein paar Briefe, die weiter zu beachten ich mir nicht mehr die Mühe mache, und eine kleine Pistole. Es ist Abend geworden, von dem Fenster aus bietet sich mir ein prachtvoller Ausblick auf die ewig geschäftige Stadt, und die Wellen singen ein Lied von Schuld, die keine Sühne kennt, und ziemlich willkürlich kommt mir meiner Großmutter Stimme in den Sinn, die mir von der ewigen Verdammnis jener, die sich selbst aus dem Leben stehlen, spricht, nur Mut, kein Preis zu hoch für die Sünden, derer ich mich schuldig gemacht.  
Ich fühle das vertraute Gewicht der Pistole in meiner Hand. Sorgfältig geladen habe ich sie, noch bevor ich mich aufmachte, dem Gouverneur einen letzten, schweren Besuch abzustatten, es war, als wollte ich meinen Entschluss besiegeln: ich gehöre nicht zu jenen schwachen, bedauernswerten Menschen, denen es gegeben ist, angesichts einer geladenen Pistole ihre Meinung zu ändern.   
Vielleicht sollte ich mich verabschieden – doch von wem? Wem kann, darf, will ich zumuten, die unweigerlich sentimentalen, unweigerlich etwas lächerlichen posthumen Abschiedsworte eines Deserteurs aus den Reihen der Überlebenden zu empfangen? Mein Blick fällt auf das Tintenfass aus bemaltem Keramik, ein hübsches Stück Zierrat, ja, zum Teufel, ein Geschenk von ihr, fast gegen meinen Willen beginne ich zu schreiben, kann es wirklich sein, dass die Feder zwischen meinen Fingern zittert, und letztendlich wird es ein sehr kurzer, dummer Brief: „Miss Swann", lautet er, „erinnert Euch meiner, wenn Ihr könnt", aber noch während ich das Blatt anschließend sorgfältig in Fetzen reiße, sehe ich Elizabeth vor mir, eine ältere, reifere Elizabeth, die eines Tages, unerwartet, auf dem Grund einer Schublade diese kurze Notiz findet, mit einem kleinen, wehmütigen Lächeln liest, weil es ihr erstaunlich schwer fällt, die Züge dieses Toten zu rekonstruieren, der dann doch nicht mehr war denn eine Fußnote ihres Lebens (auch wenn sie, das kann sie sich jetzt, da so unendlich viele – zwanzig? Wohl eher dreißig – Jahre vergangen sind, getrost eingestehen, einen Abend lang, als sie vierzehn war und er sie auf ihrem ersten Ball zum Tanz aufforderte, ein bisschen in ihn verliebt gewesen war), und noch einen Augenblick später wirft sie das Briefchen ins Feuer, und ich schüttle den Kopf in einem kläglichen Versuch, die ungebetene Vision zu vertreiben. Rasch lege ich die Feder zur Seite, muss mich davor bewahren, den schmachvollsten aller Sätze, bestehend aus drei Worten und einer Lüge, zu Papier zu bringen. 

Ich wende mich wieder der Pistole zu: das polierte Metall schimmert im Schein der flackernden Kerze. Es ist sehr dunkel geworden, die Geräusche der Nacht haben überhand genommen, Stunden müssen vergangen sein, wie vermag ich nicht zu sagen.  
Natürlich wäre es einfacher, Gift zu nehmen. Sich nach Art der Feigen, der Schwachen, davon zu machen. Es kostet soviel weniger Überwindung, einen Becher zu leeren, denn eine Waffe an die eigene Schläfe zu setzen, doch mir graut vor der vagen Hoffnung, vielleicht noch gefunden zu werden, ehe es zu spät ist, die dieser Weg zu inkludieren scheint. Bei Gott, ich wünschte, ich hätte zu jenen tapferen, unerschrockenen Männern gehört, denen es beschieden war, ihren Tod zu finden, an jenem Tag, da die Dauntless geopfert wurde, weil ihr Kommandant blind war vor Gier und Stolz und Hass, weil er, einmal nur, Herrscher sein wollte über Gewalten und See und Schicksal, weil er die Stunde gekommen sah, seine Jagd, seine große Aufgabe zu Ende zu bringen, weil – ja, weil er sich unverwundbar glaubte, damals, sich und sein Schiff und all jene, die unter seinem Kommando standen. Es ist nicht recht, dass der Schuldige überlebt.  
Langsam setze ich die Pistole an meine Schläfe, den Finger um den Abzug gekrümmt. Lange verharre ich in dieser absurden Pose, der Pose des Zweiflers, Schwächlings, draußen graut der Morgen und ich erkenne mit erschreckender Klarheit, dass mein ganzes Leben, meine ganze Wahrnehmung meiner selbst, auf einem Irrtum – einer Lüge, vielleicht? – basiert hat: all die vermutete Tapferkeit, Stärke, Furchtlosigkeit, Prinzipientreue war mir doch nur Maske und Täuschung, denn an jenem Punkt meines Lebens, da ich sie mir abverlangen muss, diese Tugenden, da haben sie mich mit einem Mal verlassen.  
„Drück ab", sage ich mir leise, meine Stimme klingt fremd und hart in meinen eigenen Ohren, und die schmähliche Wahrheit kenne ich doch schon zur Genüge: ich kann es nicht. 

Später, als die Kerze gelöscht, der Brief verbrannt, die Pistole sicher verwahrt ist, stehe ich auf und gehe ziellos im Raum auf und ab, im Wandspiegel offenbart sich mir ein übernächtiges Gesicht mit tiefen Ringen unter den Augen und einem ungekannten, bitteren Zug um den Mund, ein Gesicht das mir indes nur vage bekannt vorkommt – das Gesicht eines Feiglings, der seine Wahl getroffen hat. 

Und ich werde ihn büßen lassen


End file.
